fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Super Star Omega
Kirby Super Star Omega, also known as Big Kirby Super Star (Europe), Kirby of the Stars Omegaverse (Japan), Kirby Omega (Australia), and as a computer download, Kirb, is a Kirby game in the Kirby Super Star(series), and is created by Omegaverse Corp. ---- You can make your own modes, but I have the final say. For important info kinda like a Smash Bros. Dojo, come here: Kirby Super Star Omega/Station. Don't worry, I will cover news about your modes as well! Aye, the sun sets, and over the mountain is User:1337doom User talk:1337doom 21:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Returning Sub-Games All the sub-games from Kirby Super Star (SNES) and Kirby Super Star Ultra (DS) return, which include: #Spring Breeze #Gourmet Race #Dyna Blade #The Great Cave Offensive #Revenge of Meta Knight #Milky Way Wishes #The Arena #Revenge of the King #Meta Knightmare Ultra #Helper to Hero #The True Arena #Samurai Kirby #Megaton Punch #Kirby Card Swipe #Kirby on the Draw #Snack Tracks Full Breeze Full Breeze is a bigger Spring Breeze, in which all the levels from Spring Breeze are longer, and have more secrets. All the levels from the original Kirby's Dreamland (Game Boy) appear, including: #Green Greens #Castle Lololo #Float Islands #Bubbly Clouds #Mt. Dedede It also includes two new levels: *Lava Caves *B&W Zone Ability Puzzle Ability Puzzles are puzzles where you are given a set of copy abilities and have to use them creatively to reach the inside of a building. Levels #TAC Base #Girls Club (What?) #The Race #Elements #Fusing #Into the House #Skill Challenge Water World Kirby is fighting the Hailiens when the hit him with a freeze ray! He falls into a lake... When he wakes up, Kine (from Kirby's Dreamland 2 (Game Boy)) is there! Kine says that he will help Kirby. And away they go! List of Bosses #Hailen: Behaves like a ninja version of Mr. Frosty #Haily: Her attacks are strong, but she waits before a lot of attacks. #Hailther: Acts like a frosty Meta Knight. She also has a super laser! #Freeze Cannon: Ice-like version of the Halbred Cannon. Must defeat before 3 minutes pass. #Heart of the Hailberd: A boss made of various pieces of junk. HUGE battlefield. List of Levels #The Beginners Pool: Teaches you How to Play as Kine the Fish. #Blue Blues: Beginning level, like Green Greens. #Yellow Shallow: Hailen appears in this level. Slightly harder. Still not challenging. #Orange Ocean (from Kirby's Adventure (NES)): Getting hard now! #Illusion Ice: Haily's the boss of this hard level. Kine CAN'T touch ice. #The Stream: Level focused on fighting enemies. #Marrage Mountain: Hailther's the boss of this water-flooded mountian. You get to use Fire Kine here! #Flood Town: Flooded Cappy Town (...isn't this from Kirby Right Back At Ya?!). #Flooded Castle: Freeze Cannon is the boss of the flooded Mt. Dedede. You must avoid a lot of Gordo's here. #The Hailberd: Heart of the Hailberd's the boss of this last and tricky Halberd clone. Like a slightly shorter flooded Halberd! War of Kirby In this mode, Dreamland is having a war between Puffballs and Knights. Kirby must join the team of puffballs, and defeat the Kinght's team. This mode features the other player to play the other side of the war, usually Meta Knight. List of Levels Part 1: The Boot Camp *Boot Camp 1: Kirby goes through a fun obstacle course. *Boot Camp 2: Kirby fights Wheelzen as a practice match. *Boot Camp 3: The enemies attack the boot camp! Fight off all the Plasma Wisps... *Boot Camp 4: Kirby fights Meta Knight in a short duel on the Boot Camp's roof. Part 2: Lighthouse Port *Port Fort: Can you and Wheelzen hold the enemies off until the Lighthouse Gate is open? *Lighthouse Chase: Meta Knight and MORE knights are chasing you up the lighthouse! Can you get away? *Lighthouse Escape: A Plasma Wisp burned the Lighthouse! Solve the puzzles before it BURNS! *Port Docks: A knight named Silver Fighter attacks the docks! Meanwhile, Wheelzen got injured! Fight while keeping Wheelzen safe! Part 3: The Open Seas *Captain's Path: Can you get to the Captain's Room before the knight's get back? *Steer Away!: ROCKS! Get to each part of the boat to press the button to steer the ship away. *AIR RAID!: Your ship's on fire! The Plasma Wisps are attacking, but Wheelzen will try to hold them off. Don't think he'll do all the work, though! *Leafy Fight: A jungle island? Well, a ninja knight, Ninja Leafer, is attacking! Camoflage Kirby will give you power-ups along the way. Part 4: Hunters' Island *Jungle Maze: Can you get through the maze? *Rope Bridge: A lot of bridges and ropes. Lot's of Tribal Dees here. *Parasol Fall: A fall down the waterfall...but Meta Knight's spread his wings! *Jungle Arena: A battle with Meta Knight in the jungle. He's serious this time! Be careful! Part 5: Desert Wasteland *Desert Ghost Town: A town of ghosts, you'll have to lighten up things here... *Mini-Boss Arena: Can you beat all the mini-bosses from Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra before time is up (you've got 10 minutes to finish!)? *Meta Ghost: A boss battle (you've got 5 minutes to beat him!) with a spirit illusion of Meta Knight. *Sand Wars: A battle with Sand Sickle who can blend into the sand and make sand enemies. It is held while Wheelzen tries to defend your new airship. Part 6: A Knight's Last Stand *The Final Fight- On top of the airship Wheelzonia (create the page for this please!), a battle with Meta Knight, for the end of the war! The Great Cave Offensive: Return to the Cave This game lets you play as either Kirby, Meta Knight, Wheelzen, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, TAC, Simirror, Capsule J2, and Gim (partners unavailable) on an expedition into the caves, but this time, a new boss called the Digger has taken over the caves! (you can only play this mode after obtaining all 60 of the treasures in the Great Cave Offensive.) LEVELS #Evil Entrance: This level is simple and is kind of an eviler version of the Sub-Tree Area. #''Cool Caves:'' Eviler version of the Crystal Area. This one is a lot longer and has lots of Mr. Frosties. #''Cataclysm Caverns: Eviler version of the Old Tower. There's no shortcut this time, so you cannot skip this level so easily. #''Mega Magma: A firey area. Short. #''Kooky Kastle:'' Wackier version of the Garden Area. It also takes place inside a castle. #''Digger's Domain:'' The final area has only two rooms, one with a bunch of Gordos and the other is the boss fight with Digger. #''Mechanical Mines:'' If you have all 20 treasures, then when you beat Digger and he explodes, you fly upwards, bonk your head on the Halberd (What?), and fall back into the mines. There you may access this challenging, secret level! TREASURES There are only 20 new treasures to find (which is a shame really!), but they are much harder than the originals, and you need all of them to access the Mechanical Mines. #Comic Book #Picture Book #Golden Orange #Stopwatch #Small Bugle #Trading Cards #Spiral Notebook #Beach Ball #Small Car #Novel #Lampshade #Elephant Painting #Box of Dice #Virtual Pet #CD Player #Instruction Manual #Magazine #Platinum Pencil #Toy Train #Magic Rune The Tourney This game is based on the Arena, but it revolves around a tournament. Four colors of Kirby are in different spots in the tourney. Each battle is fought, and you only lose if all four are defeated. Each mini-boss and enemy hangs out here too, so there are some easier fights. If two Kirbies meet in the tourney, they join each others parties so if one is destroyed in battle the other one may take over. If you manage to get all four of them to the end of the game, a secret movie and the Sound Test are unlocked. Is anyone going to include a boss list? Meta Knightmare Omega What appears to be, for now, the final sub-game, Meta Knight plays through Revenge of the King, Full Breeze, Ability Puzzles, Water World, War of Kirby, and the Great Cave Offensive 2: Return to the Cave, then finally battles Galacta Knight Soul, who is a ghostly orb with Galacta Knight inside that can summon the spirit of Galacta Knight for attacks. Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series)